A dramatic summer
by Mockingjay pin and mockingjay
Summary: Katniss,Clove,Prim,Rue,and Finnick leave the victors and capitol academy high to go to a school in NY they auditioned for.The victors who are Peeta,Annie,Cecelia,Cashmere,Dawn,Jo,Scarlet,Cato, Thresh,Delly,Glimmer,and Madge decide to take a Vacation on a cruise.But what if they see eachother again.Modern Day.Sequel to Capitol academy high.Also Clato Fannie and Keeta are through.RT-
1. Chapter 1-Seeing an ex and on a cruise

**Whats up fans. Its my new story! 'A dramatic summer'Now if you haven't read 'Capitol academy high' You must read it to know whats going before I begin I just got a Beta! -fandom cheers- Its backwoodscountrygirl! I wanna thank her for volunteering- I mean becoming my Beta. Wow, I really need to get my head this is chapter 1 of 'A dramatic summer'-fans cheer-**

**Disclamier-I dont own Instagram,twitter,facebook,hunger games series or characters exept for Dawn,or the actress Anna Kendrick and the character Becca from Pitch perfect or Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV **

WOW!It's summer already!With all the drama that's been going on this spring,I need a break.I have a new relationship with Annie and suprisely we haven't had any fights yet.

I go on Instagram and go on Katniss though we broke up.I still follow her though after the break up,She deleted every photo of us when we were never talk at like we disconnected from each other.I don't to talk Finnick,Clove,Rue,or Prim at all either.

I see Katniss posted Finnick singing.I know I hate Finn but I decide to watch it.**(A/N I know on instagram you can't post a long video but in this story you can.) **I press play and the video comes up.

''This is for a special girl who I recently just started dating with.''He says.I roll my eyes and the music begins.

_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeahh**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**_

_**I say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face (face face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**Yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face (face face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah**_

Before the video ends I see Katniss hug Finnick and Katniss says **'**thank you'and they kiss then the video stops.

I feel jealously take over me but I think 'I'm with Annie'Which reminds me to call her about the tickets.

The victors decide we should go on a cruise for some of the the 's there first summer without Katniss and the others so they'll try too have one's who is having a hard time is Dawn,Scarlet, Johanna,and Cato .They knew Kat and the rest the most.

I call Annie and she answers.

**A-Hello?**

**P-Hey Ann You got the tickets yet**

**A-Just got them.**

**P-Yay!I love you.**

**A-I love you too.**

I hang up and go on Twitter and look at posts until one of Katniss' Catches my eyes.

**YAY!Going on a cruise with Rue_luvsnuetella Clove_Cookiemons Finn_4 Anna_K Anabella Maddi_music sky_dances Amari's_Nutella john_tuna Jake_ Prim_rose Rory_H and DJ_Becca.:) ^.^**

Their going on a cruise too?!Does anybody from the victors know?Are they going on the same cruise as we are?

They're questions runnig all over my head so I just get off Twitter and go on Facebook and look at posts and other random stuff.

Once I'm done I see Cato come in with his eye red and puffy.

''You ok?"I ask and he shakes his head no.

''Go on twitter on Clove's account.''He says and I do.

**BEST DAY EVER! XD I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH Jake_ Gonna let cookiemons_ **(A/N A.K.A. Katniss)** dress me! #Firstdate #Newrealationship **

I look back at Cato and see he's sobbing.

''When did you guys break up?''I ask.

''After she said someone send a picture of me with a random girl.''He says.

''God I cant wait to go on this cruise.''I say and he agrees and I finish packing.

* * *

_**Next Day.**_

I wake up at 7:00 A.M. and change to blue jeans with blue and green plaid shirt and green sneakers.I remember I wore this shirt on me and Katniss very first date and a tear escapes my eyes.I see Thresh and Cato wake up and they wears a grey tank top,blue jeans and Thresh wears a white muscle shirt with dark blue jean pants and black get our bags and go to the food court and I see everyone.

I go to Annie and see she has a blue tank top with white short shorts and blue flip flops and her long brown hair in a high ponytail.I kiss her lightly on the call a taxi and we go to the train station to go to New the cruise is and where my Ex-girlfriend goes to school.

_**3 hours later**_

We get to the cruise and give the attendant our we enter I see a group with alot of people who are familiar I see a familiar brown hair in a side braid with blue tips. I also see dark brown wavy hair,light brown curly hair,straight blonde hair,and bronze hair that look very familiar as well.I drop my bag when I see the groups faces.

Its Katniss with Prim,Rue,Clove,and Finnick on this cruise.

Oh Crap.

* * *

**Ok not the best first Chapter in the world but hey,its a I wanna thank my fans/followers because even though I'm a horrible writer...-Fandom falls asleep on boring pointless speech-WELL.I love you guys (as family and friends not like 'that')Also this was a pretty long i'm not those type of authors that tell you to review like 10 reviews or I wont do this chapter but can I at least get 1 good review for this chapter and I'll stop. I swear to BOB!I can't swear to katniss twitter account is my twitter account!I just started so I have 0 followers!**


	2. Chapter 2-Cruise vacation!

**Heyyyyy my Fans!Having my lazy day today so I decide to write another chapter!Last was over 1,000 in this story Anna Kendrick and Becca are twins!Yes I used a character and actress in my story!Anyway lets go back to this fanfiction.**

**Disclamer-I do not own anything from the hunger games,Anna kendrick,or Becca from pitch perfect or Same heart by Zendaya and Bella Thorne and She's so gone by Naomi Scott.**

**Katniss POV**

**(2 hours ago.)**

Im rushing with my friends to hale**(A/N I hope i spelled that right)** a taxi.I New york you can't exactly call a taxi.

We find an a huge van thats empty and we call at taxi man notice us parks in front of get in the van and say where we're going.

Ever since I came in this school.I made new 're popular in the school as haven't picked a name for out group yet.

The people in out group is Me,Finnick,Prim,Clove,Rue,Amari,Annabella,Maddi,Sk ylar,Jake,John,Rory,and twins Anna and Becca.

The taxi man stops at our thank him,pay,and get I see the boat,Its and looks bold and stands is my first time on a boat so Im a little notices and gives me a quick short kiss on the lips.

''Its ok.I'll be with you the whole time.''He says and I I mention me and Finn are feels and Finn were pretty broken and to broken hearts makes one whole and Jake just started dating and Prim and Rory are crushing on cute.

We give the attendant our tickets and we go in the go to the main desk to get our room keys.

**(Note:I've never been on a cruise ship so this is how I think it goes.)**

''Yes we would like our room keys please.''I say.

''Names?''The lady ask and I see her name is Melissa.

''Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair.''I say and she types our name pretty gets our room keys and we say thank wait for the others and we decide on who is there buddy.

Me and Finn are together,Clove and Jake are together,Rue and Prim are together,Anna and John are together,Amari and Rory are together,and Becca,Skylar and Maddi are together.  
We go to our we open ours I see it's beautiful with baby blue walls,a king size bed with a blue blanket and white pillows,a mahagony desk and shelves,a cicular window,a grey rug,a plasma tv,and a huge white closet,then theres a living room with wooden floors,a little kitchen area,a bathroom and another plasma screen t.v.

Me and Finn begin to unpack our stuff.I call everyone to tell them to bring there bathing suits and that were going to the pool.I change to my forest green seen me naked before so he dosen't mind at all.I finish before Finnick.I go on the bed and see how his abs are perfect and his bronze hair could just be tangled in within...

''Kitty,your drooling.''Finnick says and I snap out of my daydreaming.I see him smirk at me.

''You find this distracting?''He says and strikes a pose and I blush a beet red.

He chuckles and the door knocks.I shout for them to open and I see it's Prim and Rue with there bathing has a light pink bikini and a large white shirt on her with pink has a neon purple bikini with a large grey shirt and purple sandals.I get Finnick's grey tanktop and put it fits very long and loose.

''Finnick how do you fit in this?''I say as Prim and Rue shirt could be my cocktail dress.

''I work 't how you got.. distracted''He says and he strikes a Prim and Rue laugh there asses off on how funny Finn is.I kiss him on the cheek and leave him.

Prim rue and I run to get the others and Finnick is shouting for us to get everyone and run from catches up and carries laughing my ass off as he puts me down.I check the time and its about an hour before the Cruise leaves.

As we pass by the entrance to get to the pool I see the group I never thought I'll see again.

The victors.

Clove,Finnick,Prim,and Rue notice them and we just smile,say hi to them and wave run to the pool and everyone jumps in but me.I hide and snicker as they try to find me.I get out my hiding place sit by the edge of the pool and laugh my butt of as they still look for me in the notice's me and grabs my foot.I shriek and I go underwater.

I stay underwater and Finnick goes underwater as smiles and strikes another of his ridiculous poses.I smirk trying to keep my laugh look at each other with lust and share an underwater let go and I see Prims feet.I smirk and grab it as she shrieks and goes turns around and see's smirks and grabs my foot to go up as I shriek bubbles underwater.

I come up and take a deep breath.I undo my braid and me and clove,Rue and Prim get out the pool on the beach lay down and I listen to the radio thats on.I then see someone grab me and its Finnick.I see Rory grab Prim,John grab Rue,and Jake grab Clove and they throw us in the and the girls decide to just stay underwater then when they come to search for us we'll get out of the pool and back to my room.

Soon the boys come into the pool to search for us and we get out the pool.I get a sticky note and write a note on finns chair and we run to my room.

**Rory POV (A new POV!)**

The guys been searching for Katniss,Prim,Rue,and Clove for Half-and hour and we haven't found goes to his chair when he finds something I go to where he is and read the note.

_**Left the pool to get get ice cream and back to Katniss Dorm! :) ^.^ 3 XD**_

_**Prim(:] ),Rue(3),Katniss( ^.^),and Clove (XD).**_

I smile to know ,Clove,and Prim are Prim.I've had a crush on her for a while now.I now her older sister Katniss nows and she's alright with it.

We tell the girls where they are and there revevealed to know there go to Katniss and Finnicks Room to see the girls laughing there asses off.

''Whats so funny?"Skylar asks.

''Were watching Ted and its the part were Ted has sex with one of the workers and the boss promotes Ted for that.''Prim says between I lover her so all join them and by the end of the movie were laughing are asses off.

Skylar goes to the window and notices that were rushes to look and the ship is cheer because in less then 2 hours at 7:00 P.M. is the 'Bonfire'.I dont even know why they call it a bonfire if there's no and Amari say good-bye and that we'll see them at the bonfire.

We go to our dorm which has green walls with two bunk-beds with green 's a white closet and a plasma screen meduim size closets and a mahagony desk and there's a little living room with two recliners,another plasma tv,a cicular window,a little kitchen area and a bathroom.I go to the bathroom and wear my khaki shorts,and short-sleeved green and blue plaid shirt with brown dress shoes.

I come out and see Amari in a green croptop with a her bikini top under Black short shorts and green flip flops.

We go to Katniss and Finnicks room.I knock and Rue anserws.

''Are Kat and Finnick ready?''I ask and she opens the door and I see Rue in a neon purple shirt with white shorts shorts with her white bikini and white flipflops and her tips neon purple.I see Prim with her tips dipped black ,in a white ruffled tanktop,jean short shorts and white dress sandals

I see Finnick with a blue shirt,jean shorts and black dress do our secret hand shake while the girls roll there eyes.I see katniss come out and she has her black ruffles tanktop,jean short shorts and black dress tips dyed white and her hair in her usual braid.

Skylar comes in with tanktop with the british flag,jean short shorts and black dress sandals her long brown hair let go to the side with a red then comes with a pink shirt that says with black words 'nerd' jean short shorts and pink everyone comes and we go to the deck for the party.

**Katniss POV **

Me and Prim get behind 're 're going to both sing a the first time we sang a duet together in decide on 'same love'By zendaya and bella thorne.I look at the audience and see the Victors.I frown.I was hoping they wouldn't come.

I see the host Plutarch Heavensbeen come out and introduce himself.

''Welcome to the Bonfire!We have some people to sing for us!Then its karoke and dancing and stuff.''He says and Me and Prim get ready for our entrance.

''Our first peformers are two sisters who both choosed same heart because there best friends and sisters at Katniss and Primrose Everdeen.''He introduces and we both come out and smile at the clap and the music begins and we sing

**(Katniss)**

**Aaah Yeah Yeah**

**I see the spotlight in my dreams**

**I just wanna reach out**

**Find out what it's all about**

**I'll have to turn it in with**

**All leards of a different feather**

**Where they were together**

**(Prim)**

**No matter what may happen in our lives**

**You are you and I am I**

**I wanna rule the world**

**You wanna wake it up**

**(Prim and Katniss)**

**But we're here for each other no matter what what what what [echo]**

**(Katniss)**

**Like fire to the flame**

**Like water to the rain**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I**

**Will stick up for each other**

**It's our time**

**(Katniss and Prim)**

**Nothing's gonna break us apart**

**We're always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!**

**Same heart!**

**(Prim)**

**Standing on the top of the world**

**Everything is magic**

**You know that we have it**

**Even though we're two different girls**

**You know it's okay, time to celebrate, yeah**

**(Katniss)**

**It's the greatest moment of our lives**

**You are you, and I am I**

**I wanna rule the world**

**You wanna wake it up**

**But we're here for each other**

**(Katniss and Prim)**

**No matter what what what what [echo]**

**(Katniss)**

**Like fire to the flame**

**Like water to the rain**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I**

**Will stick up for each other**

**It's our time (our time)**

**(Katniss and Prim)**

**Nothing's gonna break us apart**

**We're always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!**

**Same heart!**

**Shine in the dark...**

**AH! Whoa!**

**(Prim)**

**Let's go girl!**

**Let's go girl!**

**Hey Hey Hey**

**(Katniss)**

**Like fire to the flame**

**Like water to the rain**

**Like blue to the sky**

**You and I**

**Will stick up for each other**

**It's our time**

**(Katniss and Prim)**

**We're always gonna shine in the dark**

**Wherever we go, wherever we are**

**We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!**

**Same heart!**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**(Katniss)**

**Same heart!**

After we finish everyone claps and we get off stage as Plutarch comes back on stage.

''What an amazing duet you guys are!Next is..''I don't pay attention to whose next beacause everyone in our group is saying how great we are.

''Thanks guys''Prim says as I hug sit down and watch the rest of the people who sing and there reallyh the people who wanted to sing there's karoke and dancing with snacks.

The gang hangs out until I decide I want to sing a song to Peeta.I tell Clove my plan and I go to the DJ which is Becca.

''Hey Becca.''I say

''Hey Kit wanna do karoke or request a song?''She asks.

''Karoke.''I say.

''What song.''

I check the list till I find the song I'm looking for.

''Number 35.''I say and I go up on stage as Becca speaks on the microphone and the stage lights are off.

''Ok we are going to do some Karoke!Its Katniss Everdeen doing 'She's so gone by Naomi Scott''She says and the stage lights turn on the music begins and I begin to sing

_**Insecure**_

_**In her skin**_

_**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**_

_**Broke away**_

_**Learned to fly**_

_**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**_

_**So it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

_**Are you shocked?**_

_**Are you mad?**_

_**That you're missing out on who I really am**_

_**Now it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**'Cause the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone away**_

_**Like history**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**Baby, this is me, yeah**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**(That's so over now)**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**(You won't find her around)**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cause she's**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**So long**_

_**She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.**_

I stop singing and everyone claps and I say in the microphone.

''This for someone who used to be smile.''I say and I look at Peeta.I leave the stage and go to back to the group and continue to dance.

**Peeta's POV**

I'm song that Katniss sang was meant from what did it mean?That she forgot me?Moved on?All these questions ran through my head but Annie made me snap out of it.

''Peeta I can go give her a piece of my mind.''Annie says.I look at Johanna,Dawn,Scarlet,and Cato and I see there huging Katniss and congratulating her on her scholarship.

''No its ok can do it another day.''I say as I see the victors are talking to Katniss and the all hug and Katniss,Finnick,Rue,Prim,and Clove shout bye to them as they begin to chat again.

''What she say?''I ask Dawn.

''She said that she misses us and that we can maybe hang out with her new friends 's abit drunk though.''Dawn says and leaves the deck with the rest of the and Annie go back to our room and go to sleep.

**That was probably the longest chapter I ever wrote so far.I think the POV'S kinda change so far but I think I'm going on the right track I need help choosing Katniss group Mockingjays,victors,tributes,careers or you can think of one but it kinda of has to realate to Hunger dosent but maybe it should so.I need to think of a name by either Chapter 3 or I really need to ! ^.^!**


	3. Chapter 3-Recording studio and a bet

**Soooooooo Sorry I haven't added any chapters lately.I have been busy with camp and how was the last chapter.I checked and too much pretty hard since they like cut the words onto this fanfiction.**

**Disclameier:I dont own the hunger games characters or books or I'll have better grammar,Anna Kendrick or Becca,The songs Perfect two By Auburn,I need a Docter by Enemien Ft and Skylar Grey,and DNA by Little mix.**

**Rorys POV**

I wake up and I have a huge I shouldn't drink allot last night.I don't see Amari anywhere so she probably woke up or fell off the bed.I check under the bed and she's not there.I then check the couch and she's there sleeping like a rabbit.

I go to the bathroom and shower,then change to a dark red and plaid short sleeved plaid shirt with jeans and black dress shoes.I brush my teeth and comb my black grey eyes looking from school say I kinda look like Katniss and we have the same eyes and hair.I think I look like my older brother,Gale.I really don't like Gale after what he did with Katniss.

I get out the bathroom and see Amari awake and wearing a blue T-shirt with a picture of black sunglasses and jean goes in the bathroom and takes out those hangover gives me some and I take takes some for her and we go to Katniss and Finnicks room.

When we get there I see them both asleep,Katniss with some PJ shorts and one of Finicks sweaters and Finnick with just his shorts.I get a blow horn and blow on wake up with there eyes bolted awake.I notcie Katniss hair is messy and let gets out the bed and goes to the closet and gets her bow and arrows and aims them at me.

''I have a huge do that again,you won't be able to date your crush or see the light.''She threats and I put my hands up in gets some clothes and goes to the bathroom. Finnick puts a red aeropostale shirt and some jeans and combs his hair,making sure its perfect.

Katniss comes out with a blue t-shirt thats black headphones,jean leggings,and blue hair in a dutch side braid

''You should really use another hair style kitty.''I say and she and Rue come has a white shirt with a picture of a drawn black rose,jean shorts,black flats ans her hair In 2 looks has a grey ruffled tank top with jean short shorts and black flats,Her hair in a ponytail.

Sky comes in with a pink crop top ,Jean shorts and neon green converse with a pink bow on her hair on the is wearing a black ruffled tank top with jean short shorts and black flat,her hair in a has a grey shirt,jeans,and black dress has a blue dress with blue has a white hollister shirt,jeans,and sneakers that are has a purple t-shirt with a black panda,jean leggings,and purple straight hair let has a pink t-shirt with a black ballerina,black short shorts and black hair curled with a pink rose.

''Are you sure you or Becca aren't sisters Kat?"Finnick asks and Becca and Katniss give him the death true they could be 're both tomboys,know how to use almost every weapon,sing,Dj sometimes,dance,Act,and give the same the same thing with clove too could be the three same sisters.

We go to get breakfast and Clove,Becca,and Katniss get the exact same breakfast,A bagel with eggs and bacon,an apple and water. Bizzare

''Are you guys sure you're not related.''I say as we walk to our table and they just playfully punch me in the arm.I girls sit at one table next us since they're more girls then start talking about sports when I notice Prim Katniss rue and Clove gone.I mouth to Becca 'where are they'She points and I look to see them talking to the same group from yesterday.I wonder who they are.

** Peeta's POV**

Me and Annie come for breakfest and see the gang talking too my ex-friends and laughs at something they say bye and Katniss waves bye and goes back to her new go to a huge long table and sit.I hear laughter and see Kat and her friends notices me and puts her hand on Finnicks and I feel jealousy take over me.I stop and just eat my breakfest.

** Katniss POV (SRRY FOR PEETAS POV'S TO BE SHORT)**

After breakfest we decide to go to the studio recording room since were get there and look how amazing it walls,recording area, a couch,rug and more things I dont know what they are.

''Hey Kat why don't you sing perfect one you wrote.''Prim says and I get in the booth and get the car and begin to sing.

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_

_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**_

_**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**[Hook 1:]**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_

_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

_**[Hook 2:]**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)**_

_**You're the straw to my berry (berry)**_

_**You're the smoke to my high (high)**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**_

_**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**_

_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**_

_**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**_

_**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**_

_**You can be as cold as the winter weather**_

_**But I don't care as long as we're together**_

_**[Hook 1:]**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_

_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

_**[Hook 2:]**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya**_

_**And you know that I think about ya**_

_**And you know I can't live without ya**_

_**I love the way that you smile**_

_**And maybe in just a while**_

_**I can see me walk down the aisle**_

_**[Hook 2:]**_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

When I'm done everyone claps and I do a 100-watt Finnick and Jake come in and Becca speaks in the microphone.

''Do I need a docter.''She says and I nod and the music begins and I sing

_**[Chorus - Katniss]**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

_**you've been gone for so long**_

_**I'm running out of time**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**call me a doctor**_

_**I need a doctor, doctor**_

_**to bring me back to life**_

_**[Finnck]**_

_**I told the world one day I would pay it back**_

_**say it on tape, and lay it, record it**_

_**so that one day I could play it back**_

_**but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that**_

_**ya'll starting to creep in, everyday is so grey and black**_

_**hope, I just need a ray of that**_

_**'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em**_

_**they just say it's wack**_

_**they don't know what dope is**_

_**and I don't know if I was awake or asleep**_

_**when I wrote this,**_

_**all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest**_

_**you picked me up, breathed life in me**_

_**I owe my life to you**_

_**but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do**_

_**but it just dawned on me you lost a son**_

_**daemon's fighting you, it's dark.**_

_**let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you**_

_**I don't think you realize what you mean to me**_

_**not the slightest clue**_

_**'Cause me and you were like a crew**_

_**I was like your sidekick**_

_**you gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f***ing mic**_

_**or you gon' hug me**_

_**but I'm not an option, there's nothing else I can do 'cause...**_

_**[Chorus - Katniss]**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

_**you've been gone for so long**_

_**I'm running out of time**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**call me a doctor**_

_**I need a doctor, doctor**_

_**to bring me back to life**_

_**[Finnick]**_

_**It hurts when I see you struggle**_

_**you come to me with ideas**_

_**you say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled**_

_**'Cause the sh*t I hear is crazy**_

_**but you're either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more**_

_**seems like your own opinion's not one you can form**_

_**can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself**_

_**second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help**_

_**like I'm your leader**_

_**you're supposed to f***ing be my mentor**_

_**I can endure no more,**_

_**I demand you remember who you are**_

_**it was YOU, who believed in me**_

_**when everyone was telling you don't sign me**_

_**everyone at the f***ing label, let's tell the truth**_

_**you risked your career for me**_

_**I know it as well as you**_

_**nobody wanted to f**k with the white boy tramp,**_

_**I'm crying in this booth**_

_**you saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours**_

_**but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more**_

_**but I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me**_

_**get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for f**k's sake 'cause...**_

_**[Chorus - Katniss]**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

_**you've been gone for so long**_

_**I'm running out of time**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**call me a doctor**_

_**I need a doctor, doctor**_

_**to bring me back to life**_

_**bring me back to life**_

_**bring me back to life**_

_**(I need a doctor, doctor**_

_**to bring me back to life)**_

_**[Jake]**_

_**It literally feels like a lifetime ago**_

_**but I still remember the sh*t like it was just yesterday though**_

_**you walked in, yellow jump suit**_

_**whole room, cracked jokes**_

_**once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke**_

_**went through friends, some of them I put on**_

_**but they just left, they said they was riding to the death**_

_**but where the f**k are they now?**_

_**now that I need them, I don't see none of them**_

_**all I see is Slim**_

_**f**k all you fair-weather friends**_

_**all I need is him**_

_**f***ing backstabbers**_

_**when the chips were down you just laughed at us**_

_**now you bout to feel the f***ing wrath of aftermath, f****ts**_

_**you gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the f**k we been?**_

_**you can kiss my indecisive a** crack maggots and the crackers a****_

_**little crack a jack beat making wack ass,**_

_**backwards producers, I'm back bastards**_

_**one more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving**_

_**I'll guarantee they scream, "Dre don't leave us like that man!" 'cause...**_

_**[Chorus - Katniss]**_

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_

_**you've been gone for so long**_

_**I'm running out of time**_

_**I need a doctor**_

_**call me a doctor**_

_**I need a doctor, doctor**_

_**to bring me back to life**_

When were done the boys leave and Prim tells me to sing one more song.

Clove,Rue,and Becca comes in and I don't know how they convinced ,Becca,and I have good voices but we really don't like to begged me to sing.

''Ok you four have to practice for the party tomorrow night''Prim says in the all groan since again we were forced.

''Ok first .''Sky says as she puts the song on and Becca begins.

_**(Becca)**_

_**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**_

_**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**_

_**No scientist or biology**_

_**It's obvious when he's holding me**_

_**It's only natural that I'm so affected**_

_**(Katniss)**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**(Clove)**_

_**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**_

_**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**_

_**Now I don't have any first degree**_

_**But I know, what he does to me**_

_**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**(Katniss)**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's all about his kiss**_

_**Contaminates my lips**_

_**Our energy connects**_

_**It's simple genetics**_

_**I'm the X to his Y**_

_**It's the colour of his eyes**_

_**He can do no wrong**_

_**No, he don't need to try**_

_**Made from the best**_

_**He passes all the tests**_

_**Got my heart beating fast**_

_**It's cardiac arrest**_

_**He's from a different strain**_

_**That science can't explain**_

_**I guess that's how he's made**_

_**In his d-d-d-DNA**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**_

_**Not hard to understand (to understand)**_

_**Perfect in every way (in every way)**_

_**I see it in his face (in his face)**_

_**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA **_

When were done everyone claps for get out and take a and Finnick say our good-byes and we go back to our room.I jump on the bed and lay down and lies next to me and kisses me.I kiss back and soon were in an intense make out tongues dancing in our mouths while our hands are roaming everywhere we can get access to.I know were this is heading to and this happens alot of .

I let go since I really don't want to and Finn can see it in my expression.I sigh again and decide to pick out a movie and I pick Pitch Perfect.I have an idea in my head.

''Finnick I'll make a bet with you,were going to watch Pitch Perfect so you'll sing the male and I'll sing the female but you cant ask for help you got to do a Capella all by you win I'll have sex,If I win I'll tease ?''I say and Finnick smirks.

''Deal''

* * *

**End of chapter!So guys I still need those ansrews by chapter 10 or 6 I dont know either mockingjay victors or any you want for this group now remember there singers and actors.**


	4. Chapter 4-dolphin rides

**Heyyyyy!.Im soooooooooooooo Sorry I havent added or updated lately. I've been I''ve gotteb 6 reviews and I havet even been on a a double digit story must be really good.I love you guys because even you guys no my grammar is bad but im kinda for the poll about the group name its victors:1 mockingjays:1 and on to this crazy story.**

**Disclamier:I dont own hunger games at all!Anna kendrick or Becca or pitch perfect the the ally way dance moves**

* * *

**Katniss POV **

_2 hours later._

I offically won the bet!I do a victory dance and Finnick just laughs his ass of at my crazy dance wash the windows and stuff.I go to the bathroom and made sure Finnick locked our door.I change into a a lingre outfit thats black and a very short dress I asked Skylar I can borrow.I undo my braid and put my hair to the side.I open the bathroom door and I see there some candals and the lights are off.I put on the dark red lipstick Prim let me borrow and get out the bathroom.

I see Finnick on his phone and I take it see's me and smirks.I bite his collarbone and he moans.I move my hands along his thigh and he moans again but louder.I put my index finger by my lips and shush him and I whisper in his ear.

''Shh...Dont want anyone to hear us.''He stops and I continue wear I left off and he bites his lips.I can feel his friend on me and I smirk.I see he can't handle it any more and he smashes lips on mine and were attacking our tounges together passiontly.I take of his shirt with ease and he takes of my very tight and short glad he took that lays me down on the bed and unclips my bra and puts his mouth on the left breast while teasing the other with his hands.I stops and put his index finger on his lips.

''Shh..Dont want no one anyone to hear us kitty..''He says seductivly and I moan softer beacause he continues were he left then does this to the pushes me to the wall and for some reason I fnd ths incrediably kisses me passiontly and I do the same thing as he grinds his hips on grind together and my knees are weak and soon I plead Finnick.

''Finn... Please.''I whimper and he takes of my underwear and puts his finger there's a knock on our door.I gasp and I put the clothes in the closet so they won't see.I change to a stich shirt and jean short shorts and my flipflops while finnick blow the candals.I turn the lights on and open the door and see its the gang.

''Hey!Ready for lunch?''Maddi asks and I'm suprised and so is everyone else. Maddi never voice is sweet and looks at is happily while me and the gang are must've happened that made her happy.

''Yeah sure.''I say and I tell Finnick that were going to comes and we go to we get upstairs I only realise its Becca,Rue,Skylar,Maddie,Prim,Rory,John,me and Finnick.

''Amari went banging.''Rory said and I usually Amari,she probably fell in love again.

''Anna went minigolfing with some cute boy named Ryan and we found Jake and Clove... well banging.''Becca says and I laugh.I get a cheesebuger with cheese fries with honey mustard .Prim and Rue both get the same.A pretzal bacon cheese buger with fries,Skylar and Maddi gets a baja salad and some gets some chili and some chicken nuggets and Becca gets a son of a baconnator and backed all get a meduim sit in a booth while the boys go to taco bell.

''So why did you change?''Prim asks and I just blush and everyone has wide open eyes.

''YOU WERE BANGI-''Rue begins but I cover her mouth and I point to the door and see's that Peeta and Annie are mouth 'you were banging.'and I nod.

''Well I made a bet saying we had to watch pitch perfect and do all the acapella songs and I if I win I tease he wins I have sex with I teased him and we just was putting his fingers in but you guys knocked on the door.''I say and I blush a beet red beacause I didn't realise Finnick,Rory and John came back.I see Finnick blushing hard while the girls are just talking.

''SLEEPOVER AT KATS DORM!GIRLS ONLY!''Skylar shouts and Finnick pouts.

''So I cant come.I was going to bring my pink sleepingbag that has unicorns and my barbie set.''Finnick says and we all laugh.

After lunch we go to the bowling alley.(God I love this cruise)I've never bowled before so when it was my turn,I wasn't good on the first try but Finnick comes and shows me and I get a also showed Prim and John showed Rue. Skylar,Maddi,and Becca knew how to bowl so they didn't need any help.

_**2 HOURS LATER.**_

''I am offically the queen of bowling.''I say as we leave the bowling alley.

''And Prim,Sky,Maddi,Becca,and Rue are the Princess of bowling''I say and smirk while the girls yell 'yes!'and do a fist pump.

''What about me,John, and Rory''Finnick says.

''You are the dukes of bowling.''I say and the girls grabs me,John grabs Skylar Rue,Maddi and Becca (Wow he's strong),and Rory gets grabs prim and throws us in the pool.I shriek before I get underwater and I frown.I go back up water and catch my breath.I smirk and grab Finnicks leg and he shrieks as he goes underwater.I laugh and he comes up and pushes me down while he goes down too and nibbles my earlobe.I try not to moan so I bite my lip and go back up surface and get out the pool.I go look at the edge of the cruise and see the beautiful shining water and dolphins.I get an Idea and I tell change to our bathing suits and ask the captain if we can swim with the dolphins and he gives us life vest and we jump out of the cruise into the water.

I get on the dolphin and pet it so it won't be so beautiful with its grey skin that shines from the sun and black eyes.I decide to name it.

''Im gonna name you... Amore.''I say as the dolphin swims.I see Prim and Rory on one and there kissing.

''Finally!''I say and Prim and Rory stop kissing.

''Rory finally grew some so happy!''I say while they blush and everyone laughs as I fake cry.

I then see John and Rue on one and just blushing and .John should really grow some balls like Rory did.

I see Skylar on one and speeds up next to me.

''I named my dolphin Amore.''I say and Sky smiles.

''I named mine nutella.''I say and I laugh.I look in front of me and see Finnick swimming...like a dolphin.

I begin to laugh my ass off and when everyone but Finnick see why Im laughing,there laughing laughing so hard my stomach hurts and I begin to cry.

This so far has been the best day ever.

**Peeta's POV(During lunch.)**

Me and Annie go to the food court to get were they're we go to wendys and I see Katniss and her I hear Rue shout something.

''YOU WERE BANGI-''Rue begins but Katniss covers her mouth and points to me as I pretend I didnt hear anything.I see Annie look sad.

''Do you think it was Kat and Finnick that were... banging.''Annie asks and I see sadness in her face and I know im sad too.I also thought I'd be Kat's first and Annie thought she would be Finnicks first but I guess not.

We both get a baja salad and we begin to eat when I hear a girl at Katniss table scream.

''SLEEPOVER AT KATNISS PLACE!GIRLS ONLY!''She shouts and I sigh.

After we finish lunch we go roaming around the cruise for a long time and I look over the edge when I see Kat and her friends OMG,out of the cruise and riding dolphins everyone except Finnick,he's just swimming.I feel a little empty and I go back to my room with Annie and I fall asleep.

* * *

**They're we not a lot of Peeta's POV but I promised a bigger now know how Peeta is feeling and he's feeling they're will be a suprise by chapter... either chapter 10 or 11 I dont know yet but its a double digit now im keeping things sorry for that mini lemon there, I know you guys not might have loved that but it was the bet so I had to add when I proof read this no bad grammar mistakes or spelling! -does a wierd victory dance and the fandom facepalms at me and I do a poker face.- Awkward.**


	5. Chapter 5-a drama party

**Whats up my children!Im doing great this nice night but im watching titanic and there at the part were like the full ship was about to sink and they couldnt cut one of the boats and the band was trying to make this happy and the captain crying my eyes out.-Crys and fan girl hugs me and goes back to her seat-Thanks I needed that.I have some time to write so I hope a long chapter im hoping I wont have to make it how was the last about the lemon onto this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Prims POV (A new riding Dolphins)**

We jump off the cruise and onto the have are life jackets on so we won't drown.I get on a dolphin and I see someone climb behind me.I think its rue but when I turn around its Rory.I hawthorne is in the same dolphin as me.

I get away with my thoughts and I see looks nervous about something.

''Hey,are you ok?''I ask and he looks at me, getting away with thoughts aswell.

''Yeah,um hey can I ask you a question?''He asks.

''Shoot.''

''Well,um... Prim I really love you a lot and I want to know if you want to be my... uh Girlfriend?''He say and I freeze Rory Hawthorne wants to date wants to date me.

I respond him with a kisses me back and that's when I hear Katniss scream.

''Finally!''She screams and we break apart.

''Rory finally grew some balls!I'm so happy!''She says and she fakes cry.I blush and I look up at Rory.

''I take that as a yes.''He says and I I hear Katniss laughing her butt off and I go see why.I see Finnick swimming... like a all begin to laugh and Finnick gets on Katniss dolphin and pushes her out of the dolphin she named Amore comes back up and grabs Finnick leg and he falls to the water. Katniss goes on the dolphin and speeds up next to me.

''Finally Rory!You finally asked her out!''Katniss says and he is beet red!

''And you finally don't have to be nervous around Rory anymore Prim.''She says.I blush beet red and I shoot her a glare.'

''You're evil Katniss.'' Me and Rory say at the same time.

''But you love me!''I say as she goes to Rue.

''That is true though.''Rory says.''We do love Katniss.''

''Yup!She's someone who took care of me when...Nevermind.''I say.I forgot I promised not to tell anyone about my fathers death and my mothers car dosent know about my mother at all so I'll tell her when the time is right.

''Took care of you when what?''Rory asks me.I start to tense up a little.

''I promised not to tell.''I say.

''Ok.''He says droping the subject and we start talking about the party thats tonight on the cruise.

That was a close call.

**Annie's POV**

I notice Peeta feeling empty lately and I am too.I miss my Finny-poo too.I look at Peeta and he's drawing something and it's me and usually draws Katniss but I guess he's tryng not to think about her like I dont want to think about Finnick.

I decide to take a walk around the at the deck and I see Katniss and her 're getting out the notices me and runs to me and gives me a ,and Rue aswell come to give me a hug.I hug them back.

Katniss hasn't changed at with her signiture braid,and grey eyes that have fire in has changed a 's grown I realise Katniss just turned 15 and Prim 14.

''Happy late birthday Kat and Prim.''I say and they smile.I see Rue and her har is longer.

''You look nice Rue.''I say and she whispers a 'thank you'.

''How have you and Peeta been.''Katniss asks.

''Fine.''I say.I see a guy that looks like gale but smaller go up to Prim and Kisses her cheek.

''Are you going to the party on deck tonight?''Prim asks.

''I dont know maybe.I have to go.I'll see you later.''I say and they wave by.I look at the coner of my eye and I see Finnick kiss Kats cheek and jelousy takes over me.

**Katniss POV**

_**9:00 P.M.**_

Me,Becca,Rue,and Clove are finishing getting ready for wearing jean short shorts a green jersey with the number 17 on it and some black hair let has a black shirt with black short shorts and black converse Her hair let has a yellow crop rop with black triangles and black dress sandals and her hair let has a nerd shirt with a black bow tie and suspeck short shorts and black hair let go.

''Are me and rue the only two colorful girls here?"I ask as everyone laughs.

''I guess so''Clove says as we get ready to go on I realise havent comed up with a band name.

''Whats are band name?''I only had 20 minutes to come up with one.

''How about they are song birds?''Rue says.I kinda of like the name.

''How about Little spark.''Becca says but I dont like a little cheesy to me.

''How about Piano keys?I cant really think of one.''Clove says and I agree and then I think of one.

''How about 4 red roses.''I say and everyone nods in agreement.

We go to the manager and say are group will be playing the first quater of the the host come up stage to begin the each get a rose quickly and thats when we hear our names on stage.

''Now introducing the band... 4 Red roses!''

**Peetas POV.**

I hear the first band being introduced and my jaw falls to the ground when I see who it its.

**Katniss POV (SRRY FOR PEETAS POV TO BE VERY VERY SHORT.I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR WHY)**

We get up on stage and I see my old friends,the Victors.I glare at though I was talking to were being mean like calling me a slut and stuff and I told them to suck a dick.

I smile at the crowd and Becca introduces us.

''Hey whats up cruise peeps!''Becca shouts and everyone cheers.

''Were four red roses and we are gonna introduce Becca.''Becca says and Clove continues.

''Im Clove.''Clove says and Rue continues.

''Im Rue.''I say and I finish off.

''Im Katniss and the first song were going to sing is DNA by Little Mix.''I say and the music starts and we begin.

_**(Becca)**_

_**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**_

_**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**_

_**No scientist or biology**_

_**It's obvious when he's holding me**_

_**It's only natural that I'm so affected**_

_**(Katniss)**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**(Clove)**_

_**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**_

_**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**_

_**Now I don't have any first degree**_

_**But I know, what he does to me**_

_**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**(Katniss)**_

_**And my heart won't beat again**_

_**If I can't feel him in my veins**_

_**No need to question, I already know**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man**_

_**Not hard to understand**_

_**Perfect in every way**_

_**I see it in his face**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**_

_**(Rue)**_

_**It's all about his kiss**_

_**Contaminates my lips**_

_**Our energy connects**_

_**It's simple genetics**_

_**I'm the X to his Y**_

_**It's the colour of his eyes**_

_**He can do no wrong**_

_**No, he don't need to try**_

_**Made from the best**_

_**He passes all the tests**_

_**Got my heart beating fast**_

_**It's cardiac arrest**_

_**He's from a different strain**_

_**That science can't explain**_

_**I guess that's how he's made**_

_**In his d-d-d-DNA**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh**_

_**(All)**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**D-D-D-DNA**_

_**It's in his DNA**_

_**And he just takes my breath away**_

_**B-b-b-breath away**_

_**I feel it every day,**_

_**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**_

_**Not hard to understand (to understand)**_

_**Perfect in every way (in every way)**_

_**I see it in his face (in his face)**_

_**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**_

_**It's in his D-D-D-DNA **_

When were done everyone applause and Clove introduces the next song.

''This song is called How ya doing by little mix's.''Clove says and the music begins.

_**[All 2x's]**_

_**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**_

_**Why don't you leave your name and your number?**_

_**I will get back to you (ooh)**_

_**[Clove]**_

_**Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love**_

_**I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough**_

_**It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved**_

_**So long, baby, I'm gone**_

_**You can leave a message for me after the tone**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**You called, I missed it**_

_**You called, I missed it,**_

_**You called, and I missed it,**_

_**Never get back in, tired of listenin'**_

_**[All]**_

_**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**_

_**Why don't you leave your name and your number?**_

_**I will get back to you**_

_**[Becca]**_

_**I'm through will wish the things with you and me could be so good**_

_**Time to wake up or no make-ups can't make me a fool**_

_**Too much history, now it comes down to one thing**_

_**So long, baby, I'm gone**_

_**you can leave a message for me after the tone (oh!)**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**You called, I missed it**_

_**You called, I missed it,**_

_**You called, and I missed it,**_

_**Never get back in, tired of listenin'**_

_**[All 2x's]**_

_**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**_

_**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)?**_

_**I will get back to you (will get back to you)**_

_**Ah, ah, ah,**_

_**Ah, ah, ah,**_

_**Ah, ah, ah.**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**You called, I missed it**_

_**You called, I missed it,**_

_**You called, and I missed it,**_

_**Never get back in, tired of listenin' (no!)**_

_**[All]**_

_**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through**_

_**Why don't you leave your name and your number (number)?**_

_**I will get back to you (hey, yeah!)**_

_**Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through (sorry you can't get through)**_

_**Why don't you leave your name and your number?**_

_**I will get back to you (will get back to you)**_

_**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**_

_**Ah, ah, ah,**_

_**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**_

_**Number**_

_**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**_

_**Ah, ah, ah,**_

_**(Never get back, never gonna get back)**_

_**Number**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**Never get back to you**_

''Our next song is Miss movin on by 5th harmony.''Becca says and the music begins

_**[Katniss]**_

_**I'm breakin' down**_

_**Gonna start from scratch**_

_**Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch**_

_**My lips are saying goodbye**_

_**My eyes are finally dry**_

_**[Clove]**_

_**I'm not the way that I used to be**_

_**I took the record off repeat**_

_**It killed me but I survived**_

_**And now I'm coming alive**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**I'll never be that girl again**_

_**No oh oh [x2]**_

_**[Clove]**_

_**My innocence is wearin' thin**_

_**But my heart is growing strong**_

_**So call me, call me, call me**_

_**[All]**_

_**Miss movin' on**_

_**Oh oh oh [x2]**_

_**I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)**_

_**I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)**_

_**I was such a good girl**_

_**So fragile but no more**_

_**[Rue]**_

_**I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)**_

_**My whole world was electrified (electrified)**_

_**Now I'm no longer afraid**_

_**It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**I'll never be that girl again**_

_**No oh oh [x2]**_

_**[Clove]**_

_**My innocence is wearin' thin**_

_**But my heart is growing strong**_

_**So call me, call me, call me**_

_**[All]**_

_**Miss movin' on**_

_**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)**_

_**I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)**_

_**Is gonna be enough**_

_**I'll never be that girl again**_

_**No oh oh**_

_**I'll never be that girl again**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**My innocence is wearin' thin**_

_**But my heart is growing strong**_

_**So call me, call me, call me**_

_**Miss movin' on**_

_**Oh oh oh [x4]**_

_**Yeah, I'm movin' on**_

**Cloves POV**

After miss movin on,Rue and Kat leave while me and becca stay.

''Ok guys,so Rue and Kat are going to leave to change while me and Clove will sing a song.''Becca says.

'' we will be singing I love it by Icona Pop.''I say and the music starts.

**[Clove and Becca]**

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**_

_**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge.**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care.**_

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**_

_**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge.**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care.**_

_**[Clove]**_

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way**_

_**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**_

_**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**_

_**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**_

_**[Becca and Clove]**_

_**I love it!**_

_**I love it!**_

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.**_

_**I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.**_

_**I crashed my car into the bridge.**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care.**_

_**[Becca]**_

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way**_

_**You want me down on earth, but I am up in space**_

_**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch**_

_**You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch**_

_**[Clove and Becca]**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**_

_**I don't care, I love it.**_

_**I don't care, I love it, I love it.**_

_**I don't care.**_

_**I love it.**_

When were done everyone claps and me and Becca smile at them.

**Katniss POV**

Me and Rue are running to the entrance of the stage... barefooted.I have a white long sleevless dress and my hair on the has a light pink long sleevles dress and her hair let go.I have white eye shadow while she has light pink eyes put on ribbons to go on our the ballerina ribbons from the shoes exepet it goes around the foot.I have white while rue has light pink.

''Ok now Rue and Katniss are going to sing a duet together.''Clove says and they get off stage as we get on.

''Hey so were going to sing fly by nikki minaji ft rihanna.''Rue says and the music begins.

_**[Rue]**_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**I wish today it will rain all day**_

_**Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**_

_**Trying to forgive you for abandoning me**_

_**Praying but I think I'm still an angel away**_

_**Angel away, yeah strange in a way**_

_**Maybe that is why I chase strangers away**_

_**They got their guns out aiming at me**_

_**But I become Neo when they're aiming at me**_

_**Me, me, me against them**_

_**Me against enemies, me against friends**_

_**Somehow they both seem to become one**_

_**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**_

_**They start coming and I start rising**_

_**Must be surprising, I'm just amazing**_

_**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**_

_**More fire**_

_**[Rue]**_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**Everybody wanna try to box me in**_

_**Suffocating every time it locks me in**_

_**Painting their own pictures then they crop me in**_

_**But I will remain where the top begins**_

_**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line**_

_**I am not a girl that can ever be defined**_

_**I am not fly, I am levitation**_

_**I represent an entire generation**_

_**I hear the criticism loud and clear**_

_**That is how I know that the time is near**_

_**So we become alive in a time of fear**_

_**And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare**_

_**Cry my eyes out for days upon days**_

_**Such a heavy burden placed upon me**_

_**But when you go hard your nay's become yay's**_

_**Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**_

_**[Rue]**_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**_

_**I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise**_

_**To fly**_

_**To fly**_

We finish and everyone bow and get off stage and the dj does the friends congratulate us and we we party I see Johanna come up with the victors.I see no Annie or Peeta.

''Hey slut.''Johanna says and I glare at her.

''Sup whores from whores r us.''I say as all my friends give them the death Prim and Rue.

''So I see whore and slut are hooking up.I cant believe you used to date Peeta Slut and you dated Annie whore.''Dawn says and Im shocked and tear falls rolls down my is like my BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!AND SHE SAYS THIS.I get mad at this.

''Why are you calling me a slut.I didnt have sex every single day when I was 14 with different guys.I'm suprised you didnt get STD's.''I say and everyone is shocked that I said this but its used to be a huge Enorbia but she stopped.

''Shut your mouth everdeen or-''She vegins but I cut in.

''Or what?you who is slut 1 and Johanna who is slut 2 will do to me?And like I said before I wasnt cheating on peeta and finnick wasnt cheating on was you 2 dont believe me or do you have slutty air heads like Enorbia used to have?''I say and they attack is at my side imeadatiley with becca and Glimmer at the sluts side.I fight Johanna and she punches me everywhere and I cant fight punches me in the throat and riba the others stop fighting and are looking at Johanna and 're telling johanna to stop but she dosent listen.

Johanna grabs a knife and kuts me deeply in the forehead by gasp and lets the knife go.I my hand moving to the deep lots of blood.I see Peeta and Annie looking at me shocked then looking at johanna with an angry friends come to my side when I fall to the floor.I see my life flash before me till now.

The last thing I remeber is Finnick yelling at sobbing Johanna.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!CLIFFHANGER AND DRAMA!How was this chapter.I feel like im making a much still looking for the groups they're like people saying they want glato or clato but I think I will probably have Clato since I wrote that in the first story!Sorry all you Glato fans but I kinda like Clato should I make a new in the comments who it should be.I mean reviews its almost school again.I start on septemeber do you guys see ya!OH also Im at pretty much the end of titanic its sooooooo sad!But hey at least its not the feels!-looks far away-The painful before i added ch.4 it had 322 vies now ot has 345 under 10 or 20 minutes!Soo thats was fast.**


	6. Chapter 6-She's alright

**Hey Fandom whats up?-Fandom ignores writer-Im guessing you guys im added chapter 6.-Fandom nods-Im sorry peeps.I've been unorginized my laptop feel but its working.I have to finish my summer reading project.I bet all of you are done and school supplies andd my schedule.I hate school but I really am like office wokers in the summer doing all Im wasting your time. On this fanfic -Fandom cheers-**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything from the hunger games or characters Anna Kendrick or Becca exept for the made up characters and boat.**

**Finnicks POV**

I look at the floor to see a possibly dead katniss lying in a small puddle of blood.I have a lump in my throat.I look over at knife falls from her hand and begins to shake.I go over to Johanna and scream at her while she of the party is looking at us.

''WHAT THE HELL JO!WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?''I scream at her.

''I-I was M-m-mad at her for c-c-calling me a s-slut.A-and I wasn't t-thinking straight.''Johanna cries.

''SO THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CA-.''I begin but a familiar voice cuts me off.

''Thats enough Finnick.''

Peeta.

I see him with dried tear marks on his was he crying?Is he crying of Katniss?No that can't be,He 's the one that broke her heart.

''Fine.''I mumble.I turn around to see Clove,Prim,Rue,and Katniss gone.I see Rory looking at me and he mouths something.

'Clove,Prim,and Rue took Kat to the hospital.'I nod and I tell them to follow me as we go to the hospital the party resumes again after we leave.

When we get there I take a look on how the hospital looks it has white walls and white tile in the waiting has some toys for the kids,magazines and comfy chairs.I see Prim with tears running down her cheeks and red blotchy eyes.I go to her and hug her as she sobs in my shirt.

About a while later she stops crying and I give her to strokes her hair and everything is quiet other then us sniffling.

A docter comes has a blue uniform and those docter robes or lab coat thata are has brown hair and some grey has peachy skin and green hair in a bun.

''Hello I'm doctor Aurelius,Katniss Rose Everdeens docter for injuries aren't very severe except for cut can be gone for a day since we added some Capitol cream, she has some bruise on neck wasn't good the voice box got damaged so she can't talk. 'She says and we all gasp.

''She's fine we had to give her sugary to put the medicine in her voice box it will heal very quickly. In about 5 days she can talk again. 'The doctor says.I'm glad Katniss is ok but I won't hear her beautiful voice for a while.

''Can we visit her.''Asks Prim.

''Yes you may let me just see if she woke up and I'll take you guys to her room.'' says as she enters a room.

5 minutes later she comes back and tells us we can visit her but that she's unconcious.I see that the room is small it looks exactly like the waiting room except it has a bed..

I look at Kat and a tear falls down my cheek and its kinda od deep and has some bruises on her arm

'' I know you are the roommate so after she eats lunch give her one pill to swallow for those 5 days.''She says and I nod as I take the pills. I hear a stir and I look at Kat.

She wakes up looking a little sits up and looks around the goes to her forehead where her cut is and Prim attacks her with a hug and she hugs back.

After they let go.I go to her and hug her.

''I missed you soo much''I begins to open her mouth but I cover her.

''You cant talk for 5 days straight.''I say and she sighs and does sign langauge.

'I missed you can we leave?'I look at and she goes to the bathroom and change to her original outfit.

We thank the docter and we go back to our dorm. When we get there she changes her shorts to pajama shorts unbraids her hair and passes out in the bed in two seconds.

I chuckle at this and I go in bed next to her and turn of the lights.

**Katniss POV**

When I wake up,I try to find Finnick but he's not there.I sit up and see he's making breakfast.I smile at him begin to turn around so I pretend to still be asleep.

''Even if you are a good liar,your not good at pretending to be sleeping.''He whispers in my ear and I open my eyes.I see his sea green eyes meet mine and I kiss his lips.

He lets go and I chuckles.

''Come on or your food will-''He begins and I rush to the table and eat my breakfast.

''-Get cold.''He says and Laughs when I turn around with three bacon strips are in my mouth.

'What im hungry'I sign and he just chuckles.

After breakfast I change to a blue sports bra with a grey tanktop black gym shorts and white sneakers.I wear a white headband and my hair in a high ponytail.I see my cut is gone and I do a fistpump.

I tell Finnick I'll be at the gym with Clove and he agree's I kiss him and go to Cloves I get there I see she has a blue sports bra like me with black yoga pants,black sneakers and a whit hair in its usual high kisses Jake good-bye but it turns to a make out session.

''Ahem''I say and they look at and waves goodbye and we go to the gym.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up and I smell eggs.I sit up and see Annie making breakfast.I get out of the bed and hug her from jumps in suprise and I kiss her in the cheek.

''Morning Ann.''I say a little chuckles at this.

''Morning Peet.''She says as I go to the bathroom.I shower and I change to a white muscle shirt,grey sweater,grey sweats pants and white sneakers.

I eat breakfast and tell Annie I'll be at the gym with Cato.I kiss her goodbye and go to Cato's dorm.

When I get to Cato's dorm I see him and Dawn making out.I gag at pull apart and see both blush as Cato says goodbye to Dawn.

''So you and Dawn are together?"I ask as we go to the gym.

''Yeah I'm taking her on a date tonight.''He says and I pat his back in congrats.

When we get there we both freeze.I see Kat and Clove on the runing machine.I see Kat talking to not with her her fingers.I guess Jo punching her neck damed her voice boxs.

''We should say hi.''I hear Cato finally says.I nod and we head over to them.

''Hey Kat,hey Clove.''I say and Kat turns my way to see me and smiles and waves Hi.I see clove just looking at us.

''Hey Cato,Hey Peet.''Clove says.I see Kat sign somthing to Clove and she laughs.

''Mockingjay here says that if your here to apoligze about what happened with her and Jo that its from the victors came to her dorm last night and she didn't even wonders how you and Annie are Peet.''She says and I'm the victors came to her dorm yesterday to apoligize?

''Me and Ann have been and Cato are dating now.''I say and I see Clove have a little lump in her throat and forces a smile.

''Congrats.''She says and Cato smiles.

''Well will leave you two alone you around.''Clove says as they go to a weapon section.

''That wasn't awkward at all!''Cato says sarcastically as I laugh.

**Katniss POV**

''Well that wasn't awkward at all.''Clove whispers sarcastically and I go to a weaponry section I get a bown and arrow while clove gets knifes and we shoot targets and get bullseyes

Time goes by and I see the entire gym looking at us shoot bulls and Clove switch and I do knifes while she does bulls trade back and Bow at the auidence as they clap and leave.

We leave the gym and I go back to my dorm and change to some jean short shorts and blue stitch shirt with blue flip flops.I go to the TV to find a channel but theres nothing on so I fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Finnick Passed out in bed.I see its midnight so I change to pjs and fall asleep next to Finnick.

**Not an entertaning chapter but pretty long!Now I do not know what the runny thingy machine thing is called.I be glad Katniss Is ok!Now I need to know the groups name!Anywho I will try to update chapter 1 tomorrow!Ok try!**


	7. Chapter 7-Is she still into me?

**Hello how are you? I'm fine I just finish my first summer reading book Skinned and I really loved I'm reading beautiful creatures to finish my summer reading I read beautiful creatures what should I read next? Also I think I already said this but I'll say it again ,SUZZANE COLLINS IS MAKING A 4TH HUNGER GAMES BOOK!-Fandom cheers-Also for now on I'm going to respond to reviews.**

**ThaliaFairbain:This is an everlark will be together till the next and final is pretty much my plan I don't know why it just is.**

**Guest:Clato will be together by the end of this this is one of the only couples that will get back together in this song.**

**InLoveWithClatoLove:I know I miss Fannie,Keeta,and Clato thank you for telling me this story is good.**

**I want Starbucks:OK so it's called a treadmill, that's a pretty good group name.**

**Ok so for the group name,here are the scores. Mockingjay:1 Victors:1 others: for others the group name was The rebels so now instead of voting for others it will be 'The rebels.'Anywho lets begin this fanfiction story.**

**Disclamier:I don't own anything from the hunger games.I don't own Anna kendrick or the character Becca from Pitch any songs from this story.**

* * *

**Katniss POV (5 DAYS LATER)**

It's Good to have my voice back.I really missed.I would'nt stop talking this morning at breakfast so Clove put ducktape on my I remeber this youtube on how to take it off if your ever held hostage I do this and everyone starts laughing because of the noises I make and also because I said 'Ducktape,yummy.'After breakfast me and Finnick go to the dance room we reserved to practice for today and tomorrow.

''So what song are we going to do for the dance contest?''Finnick the black and white ball is in 2 days and theres a dance contest but you have to sing and it has to be a and Finn signed up and the head of the ball gave me Mirrors.

''The head of the ball gave me the song 'Mirrors'By Justin Timberlake.''I say and he agress.

''We should do a mirror we stand infront of eachother and do the same dance moves like were a goes with the song.''He says and I begin practicing.

_**2 hours later.**_

Were sweating from our head to our finally got the dance all set.I tell Finnick I'll be at the music room.

Once I get there I see a acoustic gitaur and I start thinking about everything that has happen since the end of the spring and I breaking to new york to go to the school I always wanted to go since I was much drama.

Everytime Im alone I think,Do I still love tell the truth,I do.I need to get my head straight so I play the acoustic gitaur and I begin to sing.

**Peeta POV (you thought I was gonna put lyrics don't denied it)**

I walk down the hallway to meet the gang at the arcade.I woke up late and Annie gave me a note saying to meet everyone there.

As I'm walking down I pass by the music room and hear a Gitaur.I see Katniss there playing has her glasses a white crop tanktop that has nerd in black letters,jeggings and black hair let than begins to sing.

_**Can't count the years on one hand**_

_**That we've been together**_

_**I need the other one to hold you.**_

_**Make you feel, make you feel better.**_

_**It's not a walk in the park**_

_**To love each other.**_

_**But when our fingers interlock,**_

_**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**_

_**Cause after all this time.**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But i'm into you (I'm in to you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let em wonder how we got this far**_

_**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah after all this time**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**Recount the night that I first**_

_**Met your mother**_

_**And on the drive back to my house**_

_**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya.**_

_**You felt the weight of the world**_

_**Fall off your shoulder**_

_**And to your favorite song**_

_**We sang along to the start of forever**_

_**And after all this time.**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But i'm into you (I'm in to you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let em wonder how we got this far**_

_**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah after all this time**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**Some things just,**_

_**Some things just make sense**_

_**And one of those is you and I**_

_**Some things just,**_

_**Some things just make sense**_

_**And even after all this time**_

_**I'm into You**_

_**Baby not a day goes by that**_

_**I'm not into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_

_**But i'm into you (I'm in to you)**_

_**And baby even on our worst nights**_

_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let em wonder how we got this far**_

_**Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_

_**Yeah after all this time**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I'm still into you**_

_**I'm still into you**_

Is Katniss still into me.I see tears coming down her cheek.I wish I could hold her and tell her its alright.I feel like Im intruding her.I run all the way to the arcade and pull Cato to the bathroom.

''WHAT THE HELL DUDE!I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION WITH DAWN!THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!''He shouts and I shush him.

''I think Katniss is still into me.''I whisper and his eyes looks like its about to pop off.

''What!How do you know!''He whispers.

I explain to him how I was walking down to the arcade and I went by the music room and her Kat singing 'Im still into you.'By Paramore.

''Wow dude,it does sound like she still into with that song she was singing.''Cato says as we walk back to the gang.

**Clove POV**

I hear a knock on the door.I put my book down and open has tears coming down her voice.I hug her and pull her in my room and she crys on my shirt.I stroke her hair.

About a while later she stops crying.

''Whats wrong?"I ask Kat

''I-I-I I think I still l-l-l-love Peeta.''She stutters.

''Its ok.I understand,you can't get over him.''I say.

She then explains to me that she tries to hate peeta but she just can't.I hug her and she hugs me back.

We decide to go to starbucks then we go watch the the end of the movie,Im scared.

''I don't think I could ever sleep the same again.''Kat says and I nod.

''Me at least I can cuddle with Jake.''I say and Kat nods.

''Yeah and me and Finn.''She says as we go to her decide to watch Pretty little liars from season one.

At 7:00 P.M. I see Kat gets a reads it then shows it to me and Im shocked.

Finnick-The Ball has been scheduled to tonight at nine!Get ready with clove,Everyone else is here.

Me and Katniss run out the door to buy our dress.

* * *

**Im gonna tell the truth,I kinda like thi- OMG SCREAM AND SHOUT IS ON!I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND LET IT OUT!WE SAYIN-sorry about that I have this music I need anserws for my poll!Anywho see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8-the ball trouble

**Hello my fandom people who I love soooo much and Im very sorry I haven't updated or add chapter because of well blame school!Now its time to have some CATCHING FIRE TICKETS!IM TRYING SOOO HARD TO GET THEM!THERE STILL ON SALE!Next,MOCKINGJAY IS BEING FILMED AT THIS MOMENT!SO HAPPY!Next is school.I love it but hate it since I cant write that much anymore but I'll I just finished DIVERGENT!OMG I love it soo much!Im going to start reading insurgent once I get it from the libary but right now im reading beautiful people I must stop talking since You want to start the chapter so lets do this!OMG ROAR IS ON!YOUR GONNA HERE ME ROA-sorry!**

**Disclamer:You know the drill just come read this next chapter.**

**Katniss POV**

Me and Clove rush to the mini mall (Seriously,what don't they have in this cruise!?)We go find a finds a white dress within decide yesterday who was wearing black and white for the girls since it didn't matter for the ,Prim,Rue,Becca and Amari are wearing black while Maddi,Sky,Annabelle,Anna and Clove are wearing white.

Clove finds a long white strapless dress with a silver thin belt on Clove let her hair go,it will look perfect on goes find a tiara since it's mandatory to wear one.

I keep looking for a black dress till I finally find a long black (of course)Merimaid strapless neckline beaded satin prom what it said on the only $100. have $500.00 so were comes back with two 're both small tiaras with an amazing buy are only had to pay $250.00 so we have $250.00 left

We go to a Salon next door named 'Cinna's'.When we get there I see and Clove run and hug him,Possible wrinkling the dresses but I don't care.

''What are you doing here?"I ask.

''Im working here till Midnight.A helicopter will come and pick me up to go back to New york.''He says and I hair gets let go and Cinna just adds a black does the same with Clove except its a white give Cinna $25.00 and thank him as we run to the shoe store.

Like in the dress shop,Clove finds the perfect a flat one inch heal shoe with a white rose.I find a black shoe with a black pay $20.00 and run to my change in front of eachother since we have before.

''Hey do you have a white strapless bra?"Clove asks and I gave her one and underwear.

I hate wearing dresses but when I look at myself in the mirror I see someone else with the same face.

''You look great.''Clove says and I say the samething to her.I put on black smokey eye shadow and cherry red has white smokey eye and light pink check ourselves one more time and go to the ballroom.(Again what don't they have?!)

We get to the ball and give the attendant out name is knows Cinna and is leaving with him tonight.

I take a look on how beautiful the ball 's a huge open space for dancing,A meduim size stage decorated black and teables were round and white with black napkins and some other black looked amaving.I get my black purse and get me and Cloves spot Becca and I search aroung the room but only she's there.

She has a nice black dress thats shor from the front but long from the ruffled with silver on the hair is in a bun and some curls are out.I don't see her date both fallen in love.I remeber Joey from my old school.

''Where's Joey and the rest?''I ask.

''All late.''Becca said and on cue everyone is here.

Prim has what she told everyone a peter pan collar fit and flare black and she has silver heals with some black,pearl earings and a silver light pink lipstick.

Rue has an above knee black sparkley flats and her hair let has a silver necklace,white pearl earrings and a silver has dark red lipstick.

Amari is wearing a nice black cocktail dress with black has pink lipstick and black necklace and silver earrings.

Skylar I thought had an amazing was a along white dress with a thin gold had white has glod necklace and gold straight hair was curled and let had a gold had gold/white smokey eye shadow and cherry red was the color of the party I told her.

Anna has a white strapless dress with a silver like coves but a little more diffrent simce it had like a heart had a white 3 inch pink lipstick and pink neckalce and silver earrings.

Maddi has what she sayis a white chiffon sweetheart long prom words not has silver hair wavy and let go with a white thin and white eyeshadow and dark red lipstick.

Annabelle has what she said and its not my words a white grecian has gold earrings and a gold flats and white smokey eyeshadow and lightpink lipstick.

''Hey Becca,Backstage has our outfits?"I asks and she nods.I see the victors and look at Peeta,He has a very nice suit and tie black with some silver looks very handsome in that things I'll do to him...

''Hey Kat!Earth to Kat!''Prim waves her hand at my face and I blink away from my little daydreaming.

''Huh?Oh sorry I was daydreaming.''I say and blushing a deep beet red.

''Well the dance contest is beginning and you and Finn are going last.''Clove says.I look at Finn and kiss his cheek.I can't be falling in love with 's with Annie and I'm with broke my just him being with Annie makes me...

''Kat!''Amari says and I get away with thoughts again.

''Sorry.''I say.I begin to drink the burns down my it's we get closer to me and Finn I get more nervous and drink a least two more wine's since it doesn't make me drunk till the 10th.

Soon were up next and Im sweating like notices a little since I ask for another wine.

''Don't be pretend were doing dress rehearsal or imagine everyone moi.''He says in his cocky self and I smile as I drink my wine.

''Next is Everdeen and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.''We get to the middle of the ballroom were our props are there with Becca and we begin.

**Peeta's POV (This is for putting his POV 's short.)**

I see Katniss and Finnick and two other people come to the center of the room.I see Katniss in a very beautiful black dress.I see the lights off and then the spotlgh goes on at Katniss and Finnick.

''I don't know Becca,He tells me he loves me but...''Katniss begins but Finnick continues.

''...It just can't happen Jake.''He says as Katniss Continues.

''He Has a girlfriend.''

''She has a boyfriend.''

''But-''

''I-''

''Love-''

''Her.''

They both sigh and sit in a wooden chair near the mirror.

''Well I will leave you with doing your finifhing touches least be glad you'll be going to your first merchant party.''The girl who I believe name is Becca says and leaves.

''I will leave you your majesty.I will tell you when the ball is ready for you to come.''The boy who I believe as well name is Jake says and leaves.

Katniss sighs and both Kat and Finn go to the checks her hair and both gasps as Kat see's Finn as her reflection and Finn see's Kat in his reflection.

The music begins and they do the same movements at the same time like a before the lyrics 're hands touch for the second and the song begins as they do the mirror dance.

_**[Finnick]**_

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**_

_**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**_

_**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**_

_**Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side**_

_**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_**Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through**_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

_**[Finnick and Katniss]**_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_**Show me how to fight for now**_

_**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**_

_**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here all along**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled**_

_**And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes**_

_**I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you**_

_**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**_

_**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**_

_**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**_

_**Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through**_

_**You just gotta be strong**_

_**[Katniss and Finnick]**_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_**Show me how to fight for now**_

_**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**_

_**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here all along**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

_**[Katniss]**_

_**Yesterday is history**_

_**[Finnick]**_

_**Tomorrow's a mystery**_

_**[Katniss and Finnick]**_

_**I can see you lookin' back at me**_

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_**Baby, keep your eyes on me**_

_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart**_

_**Is a space that now you hold**_

_**Show me how to fight for now**_

_**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**_

_**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**_

_**You were right here all along**_

_**It's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger**_

_**With anyone else beside of me**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise**_

_**That we're making two reflections into one**_

_**Cause it's like you're my mirror**_

_**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**_

Then both of there own reflections come back and Becca and Jake come back.

''Are you ready.''They ask.

Katniss and Finnick look back at the mirror as she can see Finn and he can see Kat.

''Yes.''

Everyone breaks into an applause.I see some crying.I would be was a beautful all bow and go back to there group as they hug and congratulate comes back on stage.

''Well that was an amazing dance.I loved the mirror the judges have the results.''He says and shows the audience the golden envelope.

''But... we also need to the your go up front and vote except for the contestants.''He says and everyone runs to vote.

I get in line and write 'Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair.'

I go back to our table and Annie has a white strapless belt with a nice silver belt.

''Who did you vote for?"I ask and she points at Finnick and Katniss who are of the victors vote for them actually amazed with there peformance.I see Plutarch come back with the results.

''I have the 2nd place is...Maya and Jeremy!''He says and they come out and take the mini silver crowns that are next to The golden crowns for first place.

**Katniss POV**

''Now in 1st place is...''Plutarch says as he open the envelope.

''Oh my gosh its Katniss Everdeen and Finnicke Odair!''He says and we go up and I try so hard not to scream like a we get our crows we hear a the intercom comes on.

''This is not a drill.I repeat it is not a dril!GET YOUR BELONGINGS AS FAST AS YOU CAN GET YOUR LIKE JACKETS AND GET ON A BOAT!''The voice booms the ball.I get gets out and runs to they're compartment.

We get to ours and im glad we put our dirty and not use closed in our suitcases.I get mine and cloves old clothes in my suitcase and close fnd two more and stash clothes,Knives,my bows and arrows,Finnicks trident he somehoe brought it and other stuff like towels food and toothpaste and toothbrush and our phones that have 100% put the brightness down with our chargers and as well money.I get my mockingjay pin on and we get everything else and run.

About 5 minutes later were on deck with our group.I see the victors going on boat.I hear a crash and I see its the funnel.I see Annie and Peeta on the exact same spot were it's landing.

''PEETA!ANNIE!''I scream as I throw the luggage at Finn and push them out the wat and the funnel goes on my last thing I remeber is Peeta,Annie,and Finnick telling me to keep my eyes open before I black out.

**-Entire room is silent-Well you guys didn't see that going to happen I must know name by chapter 10 or 11!And I'm really sorry about the long wait too!**


End file.
